


Cuddles

by hollydermovoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Love + wings of the angels = best, cosiest cuddles ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

The Winchester’s were asleep, but they weren’t resting.

It had taken only five minutes after making their acquaintance for Castiel to realize the difference between the two. The Winchester’s tried to make sure to get sleep every night, but they were very rarely rested. When he’d made mention of it to Sam, the young man had smiled rather sadly and said something about their father training them to _always_ be alert, even in sleep. 

It was not the first, or last time, that Castiel was so infuriated by the past actions of John Winchester that he wished the man was alive again, just so he could smite him. There wasn’t much he could do to make their lives better, but he could do this. He could watch over them as they slept so that they could get some rest. Their sexual relations with each other did not bother him, he patiently explained. As long as they loved each other, he was happy for them. Getting invited to join them was surprising, and not at all a displeasing experience. Having Gabriel join them as well was difficult at first, but now, it was hard to remember how he’d ever felt whole without him there.

And as an unexpected, though not unwelcome bonus, he discover that not only did the Winchester’s sleep better with them around, but they got more rest. According to Sam, it was because Angel wings were ridiculously comfortable- soft, the right amount of warm and caring Grace that chased away their nightmares and cleansed them of their sins.

And after Castiel spent his first night resting on Gabriel’s wings , he found himself in complete agreement.

So now, looking down at their troubled faces, Castiel knew exactly what to do. With some careful maneuvering, he managed to lie them on his wings, Sam on the left, and Dean on the right. With a small pop, Gabriel appeared on his chest, spreading his own wings to cover them up.

Finally, after months of separation, they all got some well earned rest.


End file.
